


give me understanding, and I shall keep your law.

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female-Centric, Femslash, Metaphors, POV Female Character, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shall keep it with all my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me understanding, and I shall keep your law.

  
lead me to your  
temple let me  
worship  
your pretty  
painted  
pink  
toenails  
and sing your  
raspy  
wordless  
bedspring  
hymns  
lead me to your  
church let your  
tears be holy water  
sprinkled over  
my head  
dotting the pages  
of my hymnal  
let me drink  
you in  
like a chalice  
of red  
cleansing me  
of sin  
let me kneel  
at your altar  
and gasp at  
your  
tanned  
freckled  
flesh  
swallow  
my pride  
let me sing  
of your love  
and let  
thy will be done  
I’ll be in  
heaven  
if only I can be  
in you.


End file.
